Dimming Flames
by Kopn Tou Anoyywva
Summary: Abigail Ferrin has constantly been on the run for months. From what? Her dark past. She comes to South Park, hoping it will be her last stop for a while. She plans to try and start a normal life, but she needs help. Help from Mysterion, as she has a power of her own. And secrets. Secrets he can't know. But just as her life calms down, her past threatens to take her back.
1. Chapter 1

**I used to have this as a story called "The New Girl", but there were somethings I wanted to change that were to late to change. And quite frankly, I wasn't happy with my writing. So if you read my last story, this is the same concept but completely different. Thank you!**

***I do not own South Park or any characters besides any OCs***

***This story has been edited by my good friend sapphyre-resonance***

* * *

_Run._ That was the only thing going through my mind. I had lost him a while ago. Disappeared into the forest and the snow which was on the ground and falling heavily. How long had I been running? An hour? No way. I should've found the town already. This was, what, the third town? They always found me and they always ratted me out. Too many questions started going through my mind.

15 more minutes passed and the woods started thinning. I was out of breath, panting and felt on the verge of passing out. But I couldn't stop now. Not until I was somewhat safe among the shadows of buildings. I came to the top of the hill and edge of the woods. Below me in a valley was the town I had been trying to reach for months. South Park, I believe the name was. My face, arms, and legs were cut from the various branches and thorns among the woods. My pale blonde hair was littered with leaves and dirt. It was tangled, matted, frizzy, and refused to stay out of my face despite its usual waviness. My bright blue eyes were dry and I realized I wasn't blinking. My grey hoodie and jeans were torn and filthy. I looked like someone who had disappeared a couple years ago, had been raised by wolves, and was coming back to society. Which wasn't completely wrong...

I looked into the burlap sack that had been previously thrown over my shoulder. Money- Check. Change of clothes- Could be worse. Food- Does a moldy apple count? Water- Half a bottle left. I grabbed the water bottle out and unscrewed the top. After about two weeks of running and having to make three water bottles last to the next town, I have to admit I was a little excited to be able to gulp it down. I brought the bottle to my mouth and threw my head back, gulping the water down in a matter of seconds.

My attention was drawn to the town as the street lamps began to turn on one by one, and it was only then it occurred to me how late it was. The town seemed quiet enough. Tucked in a valley of mountains and hills that were snow covered most of the time. They wouldn't look for me here anytime soon. _He_ wouldn't look for me here. Hopefully I could be safe here, at least for a little while. These somewhat cheerful thoughts filled my head as I slowly walked down the hill to the town, and for the first time in months, a small smile crept across my face.

I stopped half-way down the hill and looked down at my clothes. Could I go into the town looking like /this/? It wasn't like I could change. Sure, I had other clothes, but they were even worse. The shirt had become a little too revealing from rips and one of the pants legs had almost been torn off. I began taking my hoodie off, figuring my t-shirt would be in better condition. But before I could even take it all the way off, the cold nipped at my bare arms and at my back and stomach through the tears in my shirt. I quickly put my hoodie back on. I had no choice. I had to go into town looking like this. Hopefully not too many people would be out at this time since it was getting dark. Oh, but everyone's probably out getting dinner now. I shook my head _You have bigger problems than your clothes right now. Now hurry up and get into the town before the hunter finds you. _I argued with my self, and pushed myself to keep walking down the hill.

I dragged my feet through the snow, making two lines through it that followed me down the hill. I was now close enough that the people at the edge of the town began to stare at me. I glared at them, warning them with my eyes to back off. Half of them looked away, half of them kept staring. I sighed, blowing the hair out of my eyes and kept walking. It felt so foreign and strange to finally be in a town again. It felt almost warm, despite the negative temperatures.

I made my way through the town, mentally mapping everything. People constantly stared at me, though with different types of stares. There were the warm, sympathetic stares that sent a warm yet disturbing sensation through my spine. There were the cold stares that seemed colder than the air around me, almost as if someone had grabbed the cold air and shoved it in my chest. Then there we the curious stares. The ones that felt of playfulness and imagination, though not always positive.

I stopped in front of the front of the very building I had been looking for. A hotel, AKA my home for the next little while. I took a deep breath, opening the glass double doors. I looked around at the large, fancy lobby. A semi-circle desk sat in the middle of the wall right in front of the doors with a computer and a variety of business cards, books, and pens . Above the desk, a large, metal, red sign hung with the words "South Park Hotel" written in cursive yellow letters. On one side of the lobby, and elevator sat, and I could faintly hear the classical elevator music. On the other side, an open doorway led to a large dining room with an empty breakfast bar and small cafe near the front of the room. Multiple tables of different capacities littered the rest of the dining room. A couple people were sitting at a few tables drinking cups of coffee. Behind the desk, a woman seemingly in her late 40's stared at me, which mixed emotions in her eyes. She had short brown hair that was graying and green eyes. Her formal, sleeveless red dress was adorned with a name tag that read "Martha". Silver bracelets decorated each of her arms and a simple cross necklace hung from her neck.

I managed a smile at the slightly frightened lady at the desk. I walked towards her, fiddling through my burlap sack for some money. Clearing my throat, I spoke for the first time in forever, I was scared my voice would come out scratchy, but it surprisingly smooth. "I need a room." I said simply. My voice sounded strange to me. It had been forever since I'd last heard it. "I don't care what kind just a room." I knew I sounded desperate but I didn't care, because quite frankly I was.

The woman seemed slightly taken aback, but cleared her throat. "Um, for how long, ma'am?" She asked, obviously trying to be polite. She placed her fingers on the keyboard of the computer.

"I don't know." I said, being completely honest. "Could be a day, could be forever."

She paused and turned to me. "Ma'am, we only do rooming for people who called in advance and ordered a room." She took a sip of drink from a mug that sat next to her. "And we also have a two week residency policy."

"Please!" I pleaded, setting $400 down on the desk. "I can pay at the beginning of each week! As you can see it's not like I can just go home!" I looked down at the money I had put down on the desk. "How many days will this pay for?"

The woman shifted her weight. "Four days." She said. "It cost $90 each night. But..."

At this point I was getting both more desperate and angry. "Look." I said, taking a different approach and leaning over the desk. "You will let me stay here. I will not be some homeless freak living on the streets, so unless you want something bad to happen, I suggest you hand me a key."

She chuckled nervously. "Oh, look." She said. "I think room 3-29 is open. Let me just get your registered. Name?"

I stood up straight. "Abigail Ferrin." I said, my tone returning to normal.

"Thanks." She said quickly typing my response. She turned around and grabbed a key off a wall with multiple hanging keys. She turned around and handed it to me. "Up the elevator to the third floor, take the main hall way, then take the second hallway leading off of that. Third door on your left. It has a single queen bed and a balcony along with a variety of other amenities ."

I took the key. "Thanks so much." I said, and began briskly walking to the elevator, relieved that I would get the chance to ride it alone.

I clicked the button with a large, white '3' on it. With a sigh, I walked backwards to the wall and slid against it to the floor as soon as I felt the cool metal against my back. A small jolt signified that the elevator had started moving. The elevator dinged as it went up a floor, a sound that sent another wave of comfort through me, as if with each ding I was getting farther and farther away from my past. _Ding!_ My floor. The elevator doors opened to reveal a hallway with red velvet carpets, pale blueish-gray walls, and doors made from a polished reddish wood.

I followed the instructions of the woman at the desk to find my room. I found it and slid the keycard into the designated slit. A small and quiet _beep beep_. I opened the door, slightly taken aback at first by the sudden heat of the room. After the initial shock, the heat felt great.

The hotel room was mainly completely open, except for the bathroom and a small half wall that separated the kitchenette and the bed. There was a single queen sized bed that sat in the middle of the main room against the wall, straight across from the small TV which sat on a dresser. The bed was covered in a light brown bed suit with a pillow striped with pink. Not quite a good match if you ask me. A recliner sat in the corner of the room in a good place to watch TV. On either side of the bed was a small end table. The kitchen was simple. A microwave oven, a microwave, a sink, a mini-fridge. Things like that. The bathroom simply had a sink, a toilet, a shower, and a cabinet with a mirror on it.

I threw my burlap sack into the floor. I walked over the the bathroom sink and turned it on, giving the water a few seconds to heat up to luke warm temperatures. I cupped my hands and filled them with water, then splashed it on my face. I opened the cabinet above the sink and grabbed a wash rag. I soaked it in the running water, and without even wringing it drew it across my face. I could almost feel the dirt washing off my face, and I could definitely feel the muscles that had been so tense in my face for weeks relax.

I looked in the mirror. My face didn't seem to match the rest of my still dirty body. My features were soft yet somewhat hardened by the past. Both the things I've been through and the fact I've barely eaten the past few weeks made my cheekbones more noticeable then they were six years ago. What kind of sick bastard would do that to children? What kind of sadist would...

_No!_ I scolded myself. I was here to get away from my past, and thinking about it, dwelling on it, that wasn't going to help anything. I looked into mirror, staring straight into my own eyes. "Normal girl. Normal life. You can do it. You can leave it all behind, Abigail." I told myself out loud, my voice sounding more confident than I actually felt.

It was then that I noticed and remembered my necklace. Despite the filthiness of most of me, the necklace seemed untouched and bright against the brown of my worn clothes. It was a solid piece of amber carved into a rounded diamond. A diamond of silver wrapped around it, a piece of the silver squiggling to the other side of it horizontally on both sides. The silver connected it to a chain that hooked around my neck and hooked together under my pale hair. The piece of amber in general was about an inch vertically and half an inch horizontally. I admit, the thing was pretty, but what it symbolized made it seem like sewage. I wanted to take it off. Take it off and smash it, or burn it, or throw it away, but the pain caused by even trying to take it off was so excruciating, I couldn't stand it. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if I managed to power through and take it off. Hell, just thinking about trying to take it off sent a slight burning sensation up my spine and zaps of electricity like pain through my brain. Not really painful, but there.

I forced myself to stop thinking about the necklace at the first sign of a threatening headache. I was eager to take a shower, but I figured it would be pointless to get clean and then put on filthy clothes that would just get me dirty again. I planned on going shopping tomorrow, as much as I hated shopping, for clothes and food. I also planned to check out the high school here, at least from the outside. If I planned on attempting a normal life here, I needed to go to school.

My stomach growling stopped my thinking of tomorrow. I remembered a vending machine and drink machine I had seen on the way to my room. I had seen them on the way but it didn't register with me that they were there till now. I walked into the main room and out of the bathroom, grabbing my bag from the floor on the way to get some money out of it.

I set it down on the bed and started taking everything out of it. One pile for stuff to throw away, one of things to keep. I tried to take out the things to throw away first. A moldy apple, my other set of clothes, empty water bottles. Most of the bag's contents. Not much was in it that I could keep. It was mainly first aid supplies. Then I got to the bottom of the bag. The first first thing was a half-mask. It was a deep, dark violet color and made out of a thick, soft cloth. It disgusted me. The memories of the things I've done in this mask flooded into my head, almost making me break down crying. I held back a breakdown, though, only letting a few stray tears run down my face. I knew I needed to keep the mask, though. No matter how much I hated it, I would need it again. The next thing was even worse. It was an eight inch long dagger, sheathed in a brown leather scabbard. I picked it up, examining it closely. I had almost forgotten about it because I hadn't used it in so long. The scabbard was brown with "Abigail" carved into it. The leather was smooth and worn but still strong. The handle was black and made out of metal. It to had something carved into it, but it wasn't my name. It said, "Insidiatori". Latin. I refused to unsheathe it and put it in the pile of things to keep.

I grabbed five ones out of the bag and left the room, heading to the drink and vending machines in the hall. I stopped in front of the machines, decided to get a drink first. I put a dollar in and got a Coke. Then I got a pack of M&amp;Ms, some peanut butter crackers, and a bag of potato chips and went back to my room. I ate my food, probably a little too quickly, and drank my drink. I didn't care if I ate to fast. I was somewhat full for the first time in almost a month.

I looked at the clock on one of the end tables. 9:07. I got the stuff off the bed, careful to hide the dagger and mask. With each object I took off the bed, the more tired a grew and the comfier the bed looked. Finally the bed was clear.I I pulled back the covers on the bed, the mattress seeming so welcoming. I took off my torn hoodie. The shirt underneath was ripped but in slightly better condition. laid down, the softness of the bed feeling so amazing and almost foreign. I didn't really care or mind that the shirt I was wearing was scratchy. The comfort of the bad made up for the uncomfortable clothes. I laid my head on the pillow, and was almost instantly enveloped the warm darkness of sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think. There's more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me forever to post this. A mix of writer's block, business, and overall laziness got in the way. Hopefully, though, after this the updates can be fairly regular. Anyway, I hope you enjoy amd please review so I can know how I'm doing.**

* * *

A ten year old girl with dirty blonde hair laid in her bed, sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, she was awaken by a loud bang. She was too tired to really process what had woke her, until she heard it again. A slight rustling followed by a bang. Her mind whirled with everything her parents had told her would be the culprit of the noises to try and calm her overactive imagination. It's just the wind. The raccoons knocked over the trashcan. It's the house settling. The thoughts soothed her, putting her back in a place to be able to sleep.

She heard footsteps coming down the hallway but didn't think much of it. Her mom was a light sleeper. The noises must have woken her up and she went to get something to drink or see what it was. The footsteps stopped in front of her door and she quickly mocked sleep. She knew that if her parents found her awake at this hour she would be in trouble, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Her door creaked open and she peeped to see who it was. But instead of seeing her mother as she expected, she saw a man with a mask. He was tall, probably a little taller than six feet. His facial features were hidden under his ski mask. A pistol hooked to his belt, adding to his menacing appearance. The girl shot up and opened her mouth to scream but before any sound could come out the man shot his hand forward and covered her mouth. His other hand grabbed the pistol and held it to her head.

"Keep quiet." His voice was hushed but harsh. He slowly and cautiously removed his hand from her mouth. She choked out a quiet cry as she was yanked out of the bed. She was lead out of her room and downstairs, the gun kept on her head.

As she was lead into the kitchen she realized how the man had gotten in. The kitchen window had been pried open and the man had climbed in.

"Out the window." The man commanded, pushing her slightly but roughly towards it. She whimpered and followed the command, beginning to climb onto the countertop and out the window.

"Hey!" A man's voice rang out behind them. Both her and the man turned around and saw the child's parents.

* * *

I woke up with a jolt. It had been so long since I had had that dream. The sun shone through the crack in the curtains right into my eyes, causing me to wince and squint. I groaned and looked at the clock. Almost eight o'clock.

_Good enough._ I thought, forcing myself to throw my legs over the side of the bed. Habit tried to get me to get dressed, but that wasn't exactly an option. The only thing I was able to put on way my hoodie.

I grabbed money out of my bag and hurried out of my room. As I walked, I shielded my face with both hands and looked down to try and avoid all the prying eyes. I sighed and made my way to the elevator. On the elevator were five other people. A mother and father with a daughter who was about five and an older couple who had gotten on with me. The mother grabbed her child's arm and pulled her away from me and behind her.

"Dear, are you alright?" I heard a voice say. I turned around and realized it was the old woman. She was smiling gently with a slightly worried look on her face.

I smiled. Alright, I admit it! Elderly people are one of my weaknesses. It's just something about them that always makes me smile. I shook my head. "I'm fine, I guess. Can you just press the button to the lobby?" The woman's husband reached forward and clicked the corresponding button.

The elevator stopped on the second and the couple with the child got off. The father looked behind him and sent an almost threatening glare, as if he was saying,_ 'Stay away from my family.'_

I bit my tongue, gritted my teeth, and sighed again.

"Oh, don't pay him no mind." The old woman said. "Them younger folk are always judging books by their covers." She sounded displeased. "When he looks at you he sees a peasant. When I look at you I see a beautiful young lady." She patted me on the back.

The elevator stopped on the lobby floor. I waved to the old couple and stepped out of the elevator. As I did, I felt a tug on my hood. I turned around and realized the old lady had grabbed it.

"You be careful." She said. "If you ever need me I'm in room 6-14."

"Thanks." I said. I looked over to push the closing elevator door shut. I returned my glance to the old couple with the intentions of shaking their hands, but when I looked back they were both gone.

I blinked. Still nothing. A quiet "Whaaa...?" Escaped my lips. I was certain they had been there. I had heard her voice. I had felt the heat and pressure on my back when she patted it. I had _seen_ them. I pressed the ball of my hand on my forehead and gently massaged it into it. _I'm going crazy._

I walked towards the doors and pushed through them, once again hiding my face from all the stares. The crisp morning air enveloped my face and caused me to shiver. I didn't know where the mall was, but figured it wouldn't hurt to walk around and mentally chart the town as I looked for it.

After about forty-five minutes of walking around I finally came across the mall. "Finally..." I mumbled, walking into the large collection of stores. The first one I rushed into was a Belk. Clothes were the first thing on my mind right now as I was anxious to get out of my scratchy, torn, poor excuse for clothes.

I wasn't eager to be in there long. My goal was just to get in and get out. That didn't happen. An hour later and I was still in the store. I had already picked out several outfits. I tried to find the plainest shirts I could, so most of my shirts were just a simple one color turtleneck. As for pants, all of them were jeans. I tried to get a wide variety of them, though. Some were grey, some were blue. Some were faded, some were bright. I also got two hoodies. One was a bright aqua and the other was a dark purple. I picked out a pair of earmuffs to match the blue one.

Right when I was about to check out and leave I spotted a dress. It was a deep crimson with a v-neck. It looked like it would have reached my mid-calf. It was sleeveless but a black sweater vest decorated the shoulders. _Might as well have at least one dress. _I thought as I walked over to it.

However when I reached out and grabbed the clothes hanger it was attached to, my hand was met with another. I looked up at the owner and say a skinny girl in a light purple jacket. She had silky, long black hair topped with a pink beret. She had a look in her eye that seemed to signify that she was about to start a cat fight over this dress, but then her expression turned to slight confusion when she saw me.

"You're new, aren't you?" She asked, slightly cocking her head.

I nodded, my cheeks warming. What can I say? I'm not good with people.

She reluctantly released her grip on the dress.

"You can have it. Besides, it's not even my size." Her smile faltered but quickly recollected into a grin. I knew she was lying.

I grabbed the dress off of the clothes rack and laid it over my arm.

"Thanks." I said quietly, looking at the ground.

A hand stuck itself under my head and in my vision. "I'm Wendy. Wendy Testaburger. And you are?"

I looked up some and took her hand. "Abigail Ferrin."

Wendy adjusted the strap of her pink leather pocketbook. "So did you just move here?" She asked.

"Uhhh... Yeah." I lied.

"Great!" She chirped. "You're lucky I found you before some other girl found you and you fell into some weird clique."

I wasn't sure if that was a good thing. I knew almost nothing about this girl except for her name, but she seemed to try and take me in.

"Tonight I'm going to the restaurant in downtown. Don't remember the name, but it has a giant chicken on top of it so you can't miss it. Meet me there at seven."

She then walked out of the store, still smiling. Guess I would be eating dinner at some downtown chicken restaurant.

I had taken a shower and changed into new clothes. I wore faded jeans, a purple turtleneck, and my new blue hoodie. I had some purple gloves tucked into the pocket of the hoodie. My hair was brushed and untangled. I had it clipped out of my face and tried to keep it off my shoulders.

I checked the time. Six thirty. I sighed and slipped on my gloves and blue earmuffs. I left the hotel and headed to where the map the person at the hotel desk had given me said downtown was.

I tried to walk quickly. I didn't want to be late. I pressed myself on and resisted the urge to sightsee. I stopped in front of a building with a giant smiling chicken on the roof holding a sign that read, "Benny's Grill and Buffet".

Wendy was outside with her hands in her coat pockets, swaying back and forth. When she spotted me, she came running towards me.

"Thank gosh," She smiled. "I thought you weren't coming!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me along. "Come on! Let's eat!"

The inside of the restaurant could've been better. It smelled like alcohol and burnt chicken, but frankly I was just happy to be in a restaurant.

A man dressed in a khakis and a blue shirt with a chicken on it seated us. Wendy and I sat across from each other in the booth. I ordered a Coke and Wendy ordered a water.

We sat in silence for a couple minutes before Wendy broke the ice.

"So where did you come from?" She asked, spinning her straw around in her water.

"Ummm..." I took a sip of my Coke. "Oregon." I spoke slowly. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth.

"Cool," She chirped. "I went there on vacation once. Pretty nice place."

"It-" I began before being cut off by Wendy.

"What a coincidence!" She yelled, but she wasn't talking to me. She was talking to someone coming into the building. "Over here, guys!"

I turned to see who she was talking to. When I turned I saw four boys our age heading towards us. One wore a green hat with earflaps coming over his ears. Little tufts of curly red hair stuck out, framing the top half of his muddy face. He wore an orange jacket and jeans that were stained with grass and mud. He was rough-housing with another boy his age that wore a blue and red hat with a puff ball. Underneath, jet black hair laid against his head and tried to peak out from under the hat. His brown jacket and jeans matched the grass stained, muddied look of the other boy. The two boys repetitively elbowed each other and shoved the other boy to the side, laughing and making fun of them.

One boy looked like he had other places he would much rather be. He was chubby with a red jacket. His blue and yellow hat revealed no hair and his clothes were clean.

"I told you I wasn't coming back here after they stopped selling the triple chocolate jumbo cookies..." He mumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shut up, fat ass," A fourth boy spoke. He wore an orange parka with the hood up over his head, muffling his voice. His jeans had holes but I couldn't tell if it was from design or from the jeans being old. His clothes were also dirty, but they were obviously stained and had been that way for a while, unlike the other two boys who looked like they had recently been pushed down. "We're eating here, so be quiet and just eat some cake."

The fat one mumbled something that I couldn't hear, but the kid in the orange jacket obviously did as he stomped on the fat one's foot.

Wendy looked back to me. "Can you scoot over a bit? These are some friends of mine. I'm happy you get to meet them!"

The boy in the brown jacket came over and sat next to Wendy. He kissed her on the forehead and gave her a one armed hug.

"This is Stan," Wendy informed me. "My boyfriend." Her voice was still warm but I could hint a little bit of a warning in her voice at 'my boyfriend.' Stan smiled and waved before trying to call a waiter over to take the new orders.

The boy in the green hat plopped down beside him before I could introduce myself. He didn't wait for Wendy to introduce him and instead introduced himself. "I'm Kyle."

The boy in the orange jacket scooted in next to me, getting a little too close than I would have preferred. He flipped his hoodie off, revealing shaggy blonde hair and clearing his voice. "While we are doing introductions," He began, picking up a menu and scanning it over, "I'm Kenny McAwesome." He glanced over at me and frowned slightly for a second as if being wary of me before returning to a smile.

"McCormick," Wendy corrected him.

The fat kid sat down last next to Kenny. "Wendy, please explain to me why you have brought a dumb blonde." He spoke as if he was a businessman asking an employee. If looks could kill, Wendy's glare would've stabbed him through the heart.

"That's Cartman, King of Assholes," She spat.

I balled my fist up and and tried to ignore him. "I'm Abigail," I introduced myself seeing as it was my time to.

I then pressed myself against the wall, trying to get a little distance from Kenny. He felt my movement and turned to look at me.

"What?" He asked. "I won't stab you or anything." He looked back at the menu. "I just might spike your Coke." He laughed.

I widened my eyes and looked at him. He felt my gaze and laughed harder.

"The sad thing is he's done it before," Stan said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"To all of us," Kyle's voice was a mix of annoyance and laughter. "Numerous times."

"He doesn't even do anything!" Stan said, sticking his hands out in front of him. "He literally just spikes your drink, and then when you pass out he drags you home. We aren't even sure why."

"I have my reasons." Kenny closed the menu and put it down.

The waiter came to take our order. Everyone except Kenny ordered.

"You not getting anything?" Kyle asked him.

"Nope," Kenny said. "Can't afford anything."

"Order," Kyle said. "I'll pay."

Kenny smiled and ordered.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Wendy broke the ice. "So, Abigail," She began. "Are you going to start going to South Park High?"

"Yeah, probably," I smiled. "That's where all of you go, right?"

A chorus of 'mmhms' and nodding heads answered my question.

"Hopefully you'll have some classes with us," Kyle spoke up.

Cartman scoffed and decided to open up his mouth. "Jew and Blondie sitting in a tree- Ow! Dammit!"

Kyle had kicked Cartman from under the table, putting an instant stop to his singing.

"Can you people just behave and not chase my friend off?" Wendy sighed.

"Nope," Came everyone's simultaneous reply.

However, everyone seemed to obey. No one really talked the rest of the meal. Wendy invited all of us to go to her house, but I declined and told her I would see her tomorrow somehow. Kenny also declined but everyone else said okay.

I said goodbye and walked back to the hotel.

* * *

I got back to the hotel around nine. I stepped into the hotel room and sighed, fighting back and forth with myself over if I really wanted to do this.

_If I don't do this now, I never will. _Was the end of my argument.

With that I willed myself to change into my dark purple hoodie. I grabbed the half mask and a hair bow and stood in front of the mirror. I put my hair up into the hair bow and flipped my hood over my head. I tightened it with the drawstrings until I was confident it wouldn't fall off.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The sight I saw when I opened my eyes would've terrified anyone else, but I was far too used to seeing it. Staring from the edge of my pupil and spreading until it covered my whole iris was the color purple. It spread like food coloring in water, twisting and spiraling in unpredictable patterns.

Once my eyes were completely a dark purple I slipped the mask on over them. I sighed, unsure if I was going to have to fight back tears or not. The last time my appearance was anything like this, people died. By my hands.

I brought my fist back to punch the mirror and stop looking at my reflection, but I instead spun around and dropped my hand down with a grunt. I grabbed the dagger I had hidden and used the strap on it to attach it to my waist, easily in reach for if I needed it. Then I walked over to the balcony door and swung it open, somewhat surprised by the sudden cold air. I opened the small gate on the side of the balcony and started down the fire escape, taking the steps three at a time and sliding down the stair rail on the last two stories.

Tonight, I would meet Mysterion. Tonight, I would begin to right the wrong.


End file.
